Goodbye My Love
by greengirl16
Summary: Fiyero had been left in the cornfield to die. What if Elphaba had come back to find him?


**It feels like it's been so long since I've written a Wicked fanfic in forever! I am seriously trying to update my other fanfics but I have no time between school and play practice o_O I wrote this at 10:30 on a school night when I should have been studying for my math and history tests....math I loathe that subject... -_- Haha anyways...enough of my ranting! On to the story! Hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked this story wouldn't exist.**

**A/n: Sorry in advance for any errors. I read over it several times as did some of my friends, but errors tend to be inevitable...**

* * *

The wind swept through my hair as I flew over Munchkinland, searching for any sign of movement. They had to be here somewhere. It had been my sixth time circling and I still didn't see any signs of people. Where had they taken him! "Damn it!" I swore in frustration under my breath, squinting to see the ground below. Where was he? I was becoming more panicked by the clock tick. Was I too late…? I couldn't be… I couldn't fail him, not now, not after all he had risked saving me…

Something moved on the ground far below me. Hope filled my body, but as I grew nearer, I recognized the men as members of the Gale Force. I hissed under my breath, wanting to make them pay for everything they had done, but I would have to deal with them later.

I flew higher into the sky, where I was just below the clouds. They shielded me, in case a person should spot me flying all the way up here.

I circled in the sky once again, flying above the site where my sister had been murdered earlier that morning by the bratty farm girl from Oz only knows where. I dismissed the thoughts that wanted to avenge her death, for those had to be handled another day, right now I needed to find him. It was like fate, for right after those thoughts crossed my mind a lone figure appeared in the field below me.

I swooped down and landed a few yards away, making sure no one was around and it was safe to approach. He was tied to a post. His feet were dangling a few feet above ground level. I couldn't tell whether he was conscious or not. "Yero?" I called out, my hoarse voice sounding foreign to me.

He didn't respond. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped closer. I could now clearly see all they had done to him. Rope burns sliced his wrists, where raw cuts now had formed. His right eye was swollen shut. He had a large slice across his jawbone and his left arm appeared to be broken. He was almost unrecognizable. I cringed, this was all my fault. I should have just surrendered, but I had to let him take my spot and this is what had happened. "Yero?" I called out again.

This time he slowly moved, but winced in pain. He opened his eyes as much as he could. I could barely see the sapphire eyes I adored so much. "Fae?" He questioned, his voice was more like a whisper.

I nodded and tried to smile, but I couldn't. "Yero, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you done this. This should have been me!"

"Fae, do you think I could have stood by and let them take you?!"

I looked at the ground. "I deserved it."

"What have you done Fae? You have tried your hardest to show Ozians what the Wizard has been doing to the Animals, but they have rejected you and pronounced you a wicked witch! How does that deserve anything?"

"It's my life now Fiyero, its fate. I can't change all that I have done and I am sure as hell not changing my values to meet the Wizards twisted standards."

He sighed. I approached him, and gently stroked his face. He winced. "Fiyero, they hurt you…" My voice cracked. I untied him and carefully helped him down to the ground. I then noticed the dark red stained grass beneath him, blood. He was bleeding, and it looked like he was losing a decent amount of blood… I needed to help him and quickly because otherwise I might lose him.

I held his head in my arms and his back was propped up against my crossed legs.

"Fae." He whispered, his breaths becoming shallower. "I need you to promise that you won't give in to their rumors don't become the witch they made you out to be. Get away from this place and live a normal life."

I shook my head furiously, becoming more determined, "You are not going to die. You cannot leave me." I practically begged.

"It hurts Fae…"

Tears now spilled down my cheeks.

"I love you." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"I love you too." I said through my sobs.

His breaths were so shallow his chest was barely rising. His heartbeat slowed and then he was gone. I held him there in my arms for a while, drenched in his blood, but I didn't care. I just had lost the love of my life. I gazed down at his still body, his head that was still in my arms. His lifeless blue eyes gazed up at me. I carefully lifted my hand and slowly shut his eyes.

My body shook with violent sobs. I couldn't control them. I wanted to be strong, but I couldn't. I set him down, conjured a shovel, and started to dig. It wasn't long before I had a large hole. I kissed him on the forehead, then laid him down, draping my cape over his body, and then filled in the hole. I put a marker made of part of his post I broke off and stuck in in the ground.

I stepped back to stare at the fresh dirt, which now covered him. "Goodbye my love," I whispered and the slowly turned and walked away, a broken woman.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
